Blog użytkownika:01Wiwiórka/OD POCZĄTKU DO ......
Heja to mój któryś blog jużsama nawet nie wiem który ale nie znajdziecie ich na tym kącie bo miałam jeszcze inne kąta na innych wikiach najczęściej na " Jak wytresować smoka " . Ten blog będzie opowiadał o Biedronce, Czarnym Kocie, Wiewiórce i Złotym ptaku. Jest to blog zupełnie nie powiązany z wydarzeniami z serialu bo zanim powstał 25 i 26 odcinek ja już miałam pomysł na tego bloga więc i tak czy siak postanowiłam go napisać. O i jeszc coś czytajcie uwarznie i zostawiajcie komentarze. ( BLOG BĘDZIE PISANY TEKSTEM CIĄGŁYM ABY WAM SIĘ LEPIEJ CZYTAŁO) Jak będe coś chciała to będe pisać gróbą i pochyłą ''czcionką ( prosze nie zwracać uwagi na ortografie bo mam z teko 1) '''PROLOG Wiele osób w moim wieku uważa że życie zwykłej nastolatki jest sto razy mniej ekscytujące niż życie super bohatera. Szczeże to ja też myślałam że tak jest ale bardzo szybko zmieniłam swoje zdanie. Nie jestem jak podejżewacie Marinette lecz zupełnie kimś innym nazywam się Gabi i to ja opowiem o losach Marinette, Adriena, moich i Wiktora. Pewnie też zastanawiacie się kim jestem ale tego dowiecie się w swoim czasie ROZDZIAŁ I Historia zaczyna się w Japońskiej miejscowości której nazwy nie znam, mieszkała tam mała Marinette. Gdy miała ona 7 lat razem z rodzicami przeprowadziła się do Paryża i tam już zamieszkała na stałe. Rodzice dziewczyny założyli tam piekarnie i teraz jest to najbardziej znana piekarnia w całym Paryżu więc powodzi im się dobrze, ale wracając do naszego opowiadania Marinette rozpoczeła swoje nauczanie w jednej z najlepszych szkół w mieście. Do dzisiaj wspomina swój pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole. Wchodziła po schodach do ogromnego budynku gdy nagle potkneła się na papierku wyżuconym przez jakąś dziewczyne (zgadnijcie kogo), na tyłku zjechała po schodach prosto na chodnik wszyscy się z niej śmiali tylko jedna dziewczyna podeszła do niej i jej pomogła. - Hej nazywam się Alya, a ty?- powiedziała dziewczyna i podała jej ręke - Dzięki. Marinette jestem - uśmiechneła się lekko i powoli wstała. Zauwarzyła biegnącego chłopaka w strone szkoły, a za nim jadące auto. Gdy chłopak był już prawie przy schodach z auta wyszła kobieta i ogromny mężczyzna, złapali chłopaka i na siłe wciągneli do auta. Było widać że chłopak się opiera, krzyczał na całe gardło i próbował się wyrwać ale ta kobieta chyba nie maiła uczuć bo z kamienną twarzą szła dalej. Marinette zrobiło się smutno i wyrwała ręke od Alyi i zaczeła biec w strone srebnego auta. - Ej zostawcie go !!! Stać !!! Prosze !!! Prosze... - kobieta spojrzała na dziewczyne i nie zaregowała, gdy wsiadła Marinette okrążyła auto i podbiegła do okna chłopaka. Pokazała Alyi żeby jakoś odwruciła uwage tym dorosłym a gdy dziewczyna zaczeła skakać przed autem Marinette chciała otworzyć drzwi ale były zamknięte od środka popatrzyła na chłopaka a on ze łzami w oczach odradził jakichkolwiek działań więc Marinette odsuneła się od samochodu i kazała to samo zrobić przyjaciółce. Auto odjechało, ale dziewczyna nie dawała za wygraną postanowiła coś zrobić. Kazała zatrzymać auto, a chłopakowi otworzyć szybe - To nie ma sensu - podał tylko dziewczynie czerwoną chustke w czarne kropki - W ten sposób będe mógł cię rozpoznać zawsze miej ją przy sobie. DZIĘKUJE- zamkną szybe i odjechał dziewczyna odprowadziła auto wzrokiem. Jeszcze chwile stała w miejscu, a po tem wróciła do szkoły. ROZDZIAŁ II 'O'd ostatnich zdarzeń mineło 5 lat więc bohaterowie mają teraz 12 lat. Marinette nigdy więcej nie widziała się z tym chłopakiem, jego chusteczke cały czas miała w torebce z którą nigdy się nie roztawała. Nawet nie wiedziała że w większości swoich gazet miała zdjęcie chłopaka którego 5 lat temu poznała. Był on teraz sławnym modelem i promował ubrania ojca. ''Nie wiedziała że niedługo ich drogi się zejdą. Spokojnie siedziała w swoim pokoju i przygotywywała się na zajęcia sięgneła po jedną książke i niechcąco potrąciła torebke. Wszystko się z niej wysypało i Marinette zaczeła wzystko wkładać do środka. Zatrzymała się na chysteczce przyglądała się jej przez chwile, a potem błyskawicznie chwyciła telefon i zadzwoniła do przyjaciółki. - Alya szybko chodż do mojego domu - odłożyła słuchawke i z niecierpliwością czekała na koleżankę. Po 10 minutach dziewczyna weszła zdyszana do pokoju Marinette - Co się stało - zapytała próbując złapać oddech - Patrz - pokazała jej wyszyty na chysteczce podpis " Gabriel Agrest " - Czy to nie ten super sławny projektant mody ? - Tak a więc... - No co jeszcze mi powiedz że ten chłopak to Adrien Agrest - Że niby kto? - Jego syn, model. Patrz - zabrała jedną z gazet które leżały na stole i pokazała dziewczynie - Jeszcze czego on ma tylko takiego samego koloru oczy, włosy i... o mamo to może być on. Nie to jakiś zbieg okoliczności - Może ale jesli to on ... to masz szczęście - Znamy się 5 lat i jeszcze nie nauczyłaś się tego że ja nie wiem co to szczęście - No weź zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz - po tym obie zaczeły się śmiać. Marinette zaczeła jeszcze raz przyglądać sie chusteczce podniosła ją i obróciła w stronę okna i zaczeła się jej przyglądać. Na środkowej czarnej kropce znalazła czarnymi literami wyszyte imię " Adrien Agrest " - To nie możliwe... - Ale co? - Patrz - pokazała Alyi to co przed chwilą znalazła - Czyli jednak, Marinette jesteś ogromną szczęściarą - obie zaczeły skakać z radości, ale Marinette nie skakała bo wiedziała że tym kto dał jej chusteczke jest model. Cieszyła się dlatego, że wreszcie się dowiedziała kim jest tajemniczy chłopak - To co teraz zrobisz - zapytała się Alya dalej uśmiechniętej koleżanki - Nie wiem gdzie ja mam go szukać? - Ma teraz sesje w parku tu za rogiem - przeczytała dziewczyna z telefonu - No to na co jeszcze czekamy? - obie wybiegły z pokoju i poszły do parku. Gdy tam doszły chłopak razem z fotografem siedział przy fontannie. '''ROZDZIAŁ III '- '''Mari no idź, to przecież musi być on - popychała ją Alya już lekko zniecierpliwiona bo stały tam dobre 10 minut. - Aaa.. jeżeli znowu sięwywróce a-albo gorzej -dziewczyna dygotała z przerażenia na samą myśl o tym, że ma iść do chłopaka. - No idź - Alya miała już dość. Pchneła ją w stronę fontanny. Jednak pech dziewczyny nie pozwolił jej cało wyjść z sytuacji. Potkneła się o kamień i wypuściła z rąk chustkę, która beztrosko poleciała prosto pod nogi chłopaka. - Co to? - podniusł zgubę i zaczą się jej przyglądać. Marinette leżała wpatrzona w płynne ruchy Adriena, który podniósł do góry chustkę, wyszczerzył oczy i zaczą się rozglądać. Po chwili zawołał go fotograf i Adrien włożył chustkę do torby. - Nie, nie, nie, nie.... - chciała wstać ale torebka zaplątała się jej o nogi ijeszcze raz się wywróciła - Mari, co się stało? - spytała się dziewczyny i pomogła jej wstać - On schował tą chustkę i jedyny dowód na to, że się kiedyś spotkaliśmy wrócił do rąk właściciela. - Przynajmiej wie, że yyy.. - No co? Co ma może wiedzieć? - Myśl pozytywnie, podejdż do niego i zapytaj się zy nie ma twojej chustki. - To by się udało... gdyby nie toże sobie poszedł!!!! - Napewno go jeszcze kiedyś zobaczysz, a teraz chodź to był długi dzień. - Dobra, masz racje. Będe myśleć pozytywniei na pewno coś wymyśle. - Zuch dziewczyna.Pamiętaj że jutro pierwszy dzień szkoły. - oznajmiła nieprzyjemną wiadomość dziewczynie która najwyraźniej jej nie zadowoliła. - Co!! Już jutro, ale wakacje.. - Się już skończyły - wtrąciła się Alya - Musisz się z tym pogodzić. I w dodatku będziemy rozpoczynać nauke w liceum. - Mam nadzieje że Chloe nie będzie z nami w klasie - Mari strasznie jej nie lubiła zawsze jej dokuczała, a ona nie umiała się postawić - Nie tylko ty. Ale Nino będzie z nami - po tym zdaniu Alya rozmrzyła się - I ty jeszcze udajesz, że ci na nim nie zależy - mówiła z chytrym uśmiechem Mari. - Teraz mamy większe problemy na głowie, czyli ciebie i tajemniczego chłopaka - dziewczyna mrugneła do przyjaciółki, a ta tylko się zaczerwieniła - A może odpuścimy sobie chłopców i pójdziemy na jakiś fajny film na zakończenie wakacji - Dobra tylko zadzwonie domamy i powiem, ze u ciebienocuje. Dobra - wyciągneła telefon i zaczeła wybierać numer. - Ok, tylko szybko bo się spóżnimy - potem razem skierowały się do galerii. '''ROZDZIAŁ IV' Dziś miał być pierwszy dzień nowego roku szkolnego w dodatku dla Mariette był to też pierwszy dzień liceum, razem z Alyą zapisały się do tej smej szkoły więc przez cały czas były razem. Dziewczyna obawiała się tylko jednego - Chloe. Dziewczyna prześladowała ją odkąd się znają, a Mari nigdy nie potrafiła się postawić broniła jej Alya. Gdy Marinette weszła do klasy czekała ją miła i niemiła niespodzianka, albo nawet gożej. Chloe była w jej klasie, a tą dobrą było to, że był w niej też Adrien. Zajeła miejsce zaraz za nim i czekała tylko na Alye. Przyjaciółka spuźniła się troche i w trubie natychmiastowym siadła obok Mari. - Patrz kto przed nami siedzi - pokazała dłonią na ławkę przed nimi. - Adrien! Młoda ale ty masz szcząście - Nie o to mi chodziło - pokazała na chłopaka który akórat odwrócił się w ich stronę, był nim Nino - A z resztą, ja i szczęście to nie idzie w parze - Masz racje ty nie masz szczęścia - obie cicho si,ę zaśmiały - Dobra, ale wracając do tematu - uśmiechneła się chyro do dziewczyny - Jakiego tematu, nie byłożadnego tematu - na twarzy Alyi pojawiły się rumieńce - No chociarz spróbuj - Ale on jest taki wyluzowany, niczym nigdy się nie przejmuje, a ja zawsze chcę wszystko wiedzieć i zawsze jestem zabiegana - Ok ale ojecaj mi że z nimpogadasz. Dobra - Alya tylko kiwneła głową. Tak mineła im cała lekcja. Na innych zajęciach nauczyciele gadali tylko o zasadach BHP i systemie oceniania. Gdy Mari wracała do domu zaczą padać deszcz, a znając jej szczęście musiało coś się stać. Jedno auto podjechało za blisko chodnika i strumień wody prysną na dziewczynę. Ta straciła równowage przewruciła się i wpadła do kosz na śmieci. Ale to nie był jeszcze koniec przygód Marinette. - Pomoge ci - powiedział do niej słodki piskliwy głosik. I zaczą ją ciągnąć do góry - Dzięki już mi lepiej - popatrzyła się naswojego wybawiciela był to ktoś a raczej coś czego Mari nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Przestraszyła się stworka i spowrotem wpadła do kontenera - Co się stało - pytała mała istotka - Czy-ym ty-y je-este-eś - jej głos drżał a serce biło jak szalone - Ja jestem kwami małym stworzonkiem które pomaga innym przemienić się w super bochaterów i od twojego urodzenia zostałam przypisana tobie -dziewczyna tylko rozszeżyła oczy z niedowieżeniem - Poczekaj...czyli ty należysz niby do mnie. Ale ja cię nigdy nie widziałam - To zupełnie normalne dopiero gdy ja uznam że jesteś wystarczająco dobra aby stać się Biedronką pokazuje się tobie - Gotowa aby stać się czym.. mam się zmienić w owada!!! Ale ja nie chcę!!! - Nie to zupełnie o inną biedronke mi chodzi a teraz wstawaj wszystko opowiem ci w domu (TYMCZASEM U ADRIENA) Chłopak przyjechał ze szkoły do domu. Natalie poszła do swojego gabinetu z zaczeła robić coś w swoich papierach, a Goryl pojechał po Pana Gabrielabobył na jakimś zebraniu. Chłopak odrazu poszedł do kuchni aby coś zjeść przed nauką. Gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia coś czarnego przeleciało mu przed oczami, nie zwracając na to uwagi poszedł dalej. Miał już sięgać do szawki gdy usłyszał dziwne odgłosy z lodówki. Otworzył ją szybkim ruchem ręki i prędko odskoczył. Siedziało w niej coś małego, czarnego, przypominającego kota i jezącego Camember. - Czym ty jesteś - zapytał i podszedł bliżej stworka. - Jestem Plagg, twoje kwami, ale o szczegółach pogadamy puźniejbo nigdy nie miałem w ustach czegoś równie dobrego. - To zwykły ser, Camember - odparł chłopak z pogardą. - Camember - mówił to z rozmażeniem w głosie - Ach, jaka cudowna nazwadla czegoś równie wspaniałego. Mniamm..- i zajadałdalej. Chyba każdy wie co siędziało dalej, dostali Miraculous i blablabla... I od tamtej pory oboje ratują Paryż przed Władą Ciem i Akumami. Oraz oboje przechodzą rozterki miłosne blablabla... ROZDZIAŁ V Zakończyliśmy już początek histori o Biedronce/Marinette i Czarnym Kocie/Adrienie. Teraz przejdżmy do waszego koszmaru - MNIE!!! ( od ostatnich zdarzeń mineło 10 miesięcy więc jest teraz lipiec) Tak na codzień jestem Gabi, ale skrywam pewien sekret. Gdy walcze ze złem zamieniam się w Super Wiewióske!!! Mam 16 lat i mieszkam w Polsce, województwie Małopolskim, powiacie Nowosądeckim i w mieście Nowy Sącz przy ulicy Kościuszki w jakimś opuszczonym budynku. Chodzę do 5 liceum też w Nowym Sącu i mam rozszeżone 3 języki Angielski,Niemiecki i Francuski więc mówie biegle w każdym ma mi się to niby przydać jako piosenkarce. Jestem śrotą gdy miałam 5 lat rodzice zostawili mnie i uciekli. Mam ciemno brązowe włosy które najczęściej mam związane w kucyka na boku i grzywke na boku. Moje oczy są tak samo jak włosy praktycznie w kolorze się nie różnią, a moja cera jest lekko opalona. Jestem średniego wzrostu nastolatką najczęściej ubraną w podarte, jinsowe spodnie z podwijanymi rękawkami oraz szarą bluzkę z długim rękawem która obciętajest pod moją klatką piersiową jest z niestarannie narysowaną nutą z przodu i paskami na rękach,pod nią mam czerwony podkoszulek na ramiączkach. Nosze szare buty pod kostkę oraz moją złotą branzoletkę dzięki której moge się przemieniać. Moje kwami to takie pomniejszenie wiewiórki o imieniu Abbi. Mój kostium jest pomarańczowy z biało-brązowymi wcieńciami Buty do stroju są brązow wygodne, wysokie i ponad kostkę oraz rękawiczki tegosamego koloru. Moją bronią są gwiazdki ninja które nigdy mi się nie kończą i trzymam je w mojej małek torebce na biodrze. Posiadam super moc którą jest woda. Mój charakter jest raczej żadko spotykany - jestem uparta, zawsze wszystko stawiam na swojei zwsze jestempewna siebie. Jako Wiewiórka staje się jeszcze bardziej uparya i ostra. Moją najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Kinga i Julka, ama w klasie takiego jednego chłopaka którego strasznie nielubie nazywa się Wojtek i jest strasznym podrywaczem, a to nie koniec. Współpracyje z takim wielkim idiotą, że Wojtek toprzy nim mało nazywa się Fenix lub Złoty Ptak ma mocognia, a jego bronią jest bumerang, pkojnie mogłabym poradzić sobie bez niego bo mam zdolność wypędzania Akumy, ale skoro we Francji jest Władca Ciem to kto jest u nas? U nas jest takimiły pan o imieniu Tygrys tam tam tam... Ale wracając do naszej historii. Ten rok miał być dla mnie najlepszym na świecie albowiem wyjeżdżam do Francji jako Gabi i jako Wiewiórka z powodu kursów za granicą i pomocy Biedronce i Czarnemu Kotu na nieszczęście ze szkoły do Francji jadą tylko dwie osoby i tą drugą jest Wojtek, a jeśli chodzi o Fenixa to on też jedzie, wiii!!! Był lipiec a w sierpnu mieliśmy wyjazd. Niemogłam się doczekać zapisałam się do klasy muzycznej więc moge rozwijać swoje zdolnościjęzkowe i muzyczne. - Ach, Abbi już niemoge się doczekać jedziemy do Paryża -byłam najszczęśliwszą dziewszyną na świecie - Mów co chcesz, a co jeśli.. -nie pozwoliłam mu dokończyć - A co jeśli.. yu zawsze tylko patzrysz na to co MOŻE się stać żyj inie przejmuj się - rzuciłam się na łóżko i zaczełam mażyć - Tylko ja jestem nieśmiertelny,a ty nie - podsoczyłam do góry i wyszeżyłam oczy - Nie mów nawet takich rzeczy to okropne. To przyniesie same pozytwy: nareszcie będziemy mieszkać w normalnych warynkach i będe mogła się krztałcić - To też prawda, ale.. - Żadnego ale mam go jusz serdecznie dość. Odpręż się i poleż sobie - potym oboje zasneliśmy. Gdy nadszedł dzień wyjazdu byłam gotowa i w umówionym miejscu czekałam na paniąi Wojtak. Oczywiście pierwszy przyszedł on. - Siema, pani już jest? - zapytał gdy tylko mie zobaczył - A widzisz ją gdzieś - odpysknełam mu z niemiłym wyrażeniem twarzy - Ok. Tylko się pytam - potem zapadła głęboka cisz którą musiał przerwać - Jaki przedmiot wybrałaś? - O co ci chodzi - No do jakiej klasy pójdziesz sportowa, chemiczna itp. - Muzyczna kierunek wokalny - odpowiedziałam - a ty - Fizyka i matematyka - To znaczy " KUJON" - Nie ja nie jestem kujonemślicznotko - Jedziesz do Paryża tylko po to aby dodawać i odejmować - Nie mam jeszcze coś. - Niby co zasady dynamiki Newtona - Nie twoja sprawa, to osobiste - Nie spoko nie będe ci przeszkadzać ty i Newton zostaniecie sam na sam - Śmiej się ilechcesz ty masz tylko piosenki w głowie - Przynajmniej poza nauką mam jeszcze swoje życie - Słuchaj piękna, możesz mnie nie lubieć za charakter ale nie wyżywaj się na mnie dlategoże jestem bogaty, a ty jesteś śrotą - tymrazem przesadził. - Posłuchaj lalusiu nigdy więcej niemów do mnie piękna, a to że jestem śrotą to nie twoja sprawa - Jesteś śrotą i to przez samą siebie, rodzice oddali cię bo jest z tobą coś nietak - Przestań - tym razem już puściłam - prosze przestań to nie jest takie łatwe być samemu na świecie i tak sobie dobrze radze - Nawet w śrocińcu cięnie chcieli - Zostaw mnie w spokoju woje gdy mniepodrywasz a nie obrażasz - Czyli jesnak nie lubisz jak cię ktoś obraża - Nie odzywaj się do mnie już nigdy więcej - Jak chcesz ale nie wiesz co tracisz - po tym nie nie idzywał się do mnie już ani troche, a po 5 minutach przyszła nauczycielka i pojechaliśmy na lotnisko (CDN)